This life was meant to be a good one
by Mylittleangel3
Summary: Okay, so please leave me comment. About the storyline, my writing and ofc, my english. I will be glad about any kind of comments. Okay, I hope you like it.
1. 1 Burning like a piece of paper

Okay, my first fan fiction ever.  
And well I can say that I tried my best with writing it in English and so on but there is mistakes. And plz, tell me about them! I wanna get better on writing in English.

This is first part, so there's coming more. I've written chapther two already, just have to do some editing and then I'll upload that too.  
I hope I have some readers for this.. Is readers even a word? O.O

Anyway. So, about the storyline.  
This is kind of: After the seventh season.  
Luke & Lorelai are married and Rory has a job from New York Times.. ^^

Okay, tell me what you think of this (:

**

* * *

**

**Chapther one: Burning like a piece of paper**

"Really go now, I can take care of the place couple hours", Lorelai says.  
Luke sighs. "I can't believe that the only time I really need Caesar, he's out off town. He's never out off town", he says with a frustration in his voice.  
Lorelai starts pushing Luke to the door.  
"He's been here for years, and this is the only time he asks couple days off", she says.  
"Hey, you're pushing me", Luke says and tries to turn over.  
"I've been here before. Just go to Harford to get things you need, and come back and if the place is burned, I'll build new one with my very own hands", Lorelai says, and openes the door for Luke. He nods his head a bit. "Fair enough. But the main point is that you need to be careful."  
"I will be."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"  
Luke smiles, wraps his arms around her and kisses her. After that he puts his arms to Lorelai's stomach for a second and kisses her quickly again.  
"Be careful", he says again and then leaves. Lorelai stays on the door now holding her stomach wich has grown up a little already.  
She has a happy smile on her face as she closes the door.

Lorelai is closing up the place when her cell phone rings.

She sits on a table and answers to Rory.  
"Hello mom", she says.  
"Honey! Hi! How are you?", Lorelais is happy that Rory calls her.  
"Everything's fine. Is it okay if I'm come home this weekend?", Rory asks. She lives in New York and works for The Times.  
"Of course! I'm glad that you're finally coming!", Lorelai says and smiles now.  
"Good. So, how's it with you?", Rory asks then.  
""Everything's fine. Luke went to Hardford to get some things and I'm taking care of the diner.. He actually should be here any minute now", Lorelai says and takes a look at the clock. Luke has been gone longer than he said he would be.  
"Oh, that's cool. Hey btw, how's it with town finally knowing about..", Rory says but Lorelai interrupts her.  
"My pregnancy? Oh, well, you know. They were really stoked as you can guess", Lorelai says.  
"Really mom? Just stoked?", Rory says with a bit of sarcasm of her voice.  
"Well, Kirk wanted to be godfather.. When we said "no but thanks", he started crying", Lorelai says and shakes her head.  
"Why's that such a big deal to him?", Rory asks.

"Oh, well. He's been keeping eye on our eating habits and looks like we're gonna die before he does, so when we do, he'll get the child. This way he doesn't have to get own kids. And since Luke's teeth looks good to him, and I'm pretty and not too fat at all, he thinks the child is gonna be perfectly fine..", Lorelai explain's with a tiny smile.

"That's a one freaky town", Rory laughs.  
"Yeah, hey, there's someone on the another line. Can you wait?", Lorelai says. She takes another look at the clock.  
"Sure."

"Hello?", Lorelai answeres on the phone.  
"Hello, am I talking with mrs. Lorelai Gilmore?", man on the phone asks with gentle, soft voice. A bit too soft.  
Lorelai has chills over her body. She hates when some one calls her "mrs".  
But since she doesn't know the man who she's talking to,

she just answers with short "yes."  
"I am doctor Collins from Hardford's University Hospital and I'm affraid I have got some bad news.. Your husband, Lucas Danes, was in a really bad car accident, and there was nothing wich could have safe him.."'

Lorelai drops the phone off her hand.

Day is turning into a night and dark comes.

She looks so weak as she sits alone in the dark.

So broken.

_"Mrs. Gilmore? Are you still there?"_


	2. 2 A saving angel

**Chapther two: A saving angel**

"Rory.. Could you come here for a sec?"  
Lorelai is sitting on a couch holding phone on her hand.

"What's going on mom?", Rory asks.  
She sits next to Lorelai.  
"I got a call from Yale today", Lorelai says and takes a look at Rory's face.

"Oh..", Rory grins and turns her face away from Lorelai.

"Why didn't you tell me that they want you write a speech for the ceremony they're having this weekend?", Lorelai asks.

"Because.. I didn't want to bring it up", Rory whisperes.

"Okay.. Honey, I understand. But tell me,why they are asking you to do that?",

Lorelai asks then.

Rory looks at her mother confused. This much Lorelai haven't spoken in week.

"Err.. they are asking few other old students to come there and talk about their lives after Yale.. And they thought that it would be appropriate to ask me talk about what happened", Rory answeres then. She takes a quick look at Lorelai's eyes.

"Why aren't you doing it?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you doing it?", Lorelai repeats.

"'Cause I haven't even talked about it with you.. it feels wrong to write a speech about it and share it with half-strangers",Rory whisperes.

"Rory.. I can't face what happened yet. But when I can, we will talk about it. And I'm not saying you should face it either but writing that speech, sharing it, could maybe help you..I know you are unhappy, and you really have reason for it, but I hate seeing you like it ", Lorelai says. Her voice is a low whisper.

Lorelai takes Rory's hand on hers.

The place is quiet for a couple minutes. Rory is staring at the floor.

"But don't do it for me. If you really feel like you can't do it, then don't. But I'm really, really okay with you doing it", Lorelai says then.

"You really think I should do it?", Rory asks.

"Yes I really do, sweetie", Lorelai answeres and hugs Rory.

Rory is sitting behind the stage in Yale's anniversary ceremony.

She's holding few papers, her speech, on her hands.

Lorelai didn't come. Though Rory totally understands it, it still feels weird.

Rory looks at the clock. It's her time.

She gets up and walks to the stage.

_Death is always a sad thing.  
But when it comes short of "out of nowhere", suddenly, it's not just sad.  
It's a shock. "_

"I lost my stepdad last week.  
I knew him since I was little girl. 

_And I watched as him and my mom wrote story together.  
First they were just .. coffee-needing women and man-who-has-coffee.  
Step by step they became best friends.  
And it lead for something more.  
And everybody who knew them then, knew that it was right. It was meant to be.  
But something went wrong. Just like in relationships sometimes happens.  
Still,through all the bad times, mistakes and tears, they got married.  
They found each other again. And this time, they were stonger than ever."_

"What I'm meaning to tell is, that through this all Luke was always there for me.  
No matter where he and my mom stood.  
He was there on my birthdays, he was there when I graduate high school and when I started Yale.  
And I thought that he would always be there for me when I need him..  
One day, he just was gone. But not by his own choice.  
By some elses choice. Some one who has to make this kind of decisions."

"My mom said me that I should do this.  
That this will help me face the pain I'm running away from.  
And she was right. Facing these things, saying his name again, it helps. Somehow."

"My mom is doing the same thing. Avoiding the paing. Running away from it.  
She just has so much more to run away from.  
And I think it's wrong. After all my mom has been through, she shouldn't have to deal with something like this.  
She's not even crying. She is just goes to the work and comes home.  
She's like robot. She has her routines.  
The worst thing is looking at her eyes. There's dark shadows all over them.

_It hurts to say it like this, but they're not beautiful anymore. They're unhappy. Tired._

"All this takes our minds away from the good things.  
The good memories we should be thinking of.  
All the good Luke gave to us.  
And we both know that he wouldn't want us to be like this. Be robots as I said.  
He wants us to smile again, be happy and move on.  
Because he knows that in our hearts, he has a place.  
And we will never forget him.  
'Cause he was more than a stepdad, husband or a best friend.  
He was a our saving angel."

"In Yale I really grew up and I have no glue how I could survive this,  
if I wasn't part of this amazing school.

_Thank you."  
_  
Without any other words she leaves the stage.  
She takes her jacket and sits in the halway.  
Her head is mess right now.  
She closes her eyes and burys her head on her hands.

"It was amazing.."  
Rory raises her head. "Mom? You came?"  
"Yes.. And I don't regret it", Lorelai says and wraps her arms around Rory.

For a few minutes, they don't say a thing.

Carefully Rory takes a deep look in her mother's eyes.  
"I never told him that I love him", Rory says. Tears are falling into her cheeks.  
"Oh honey.. He knew it."  
Few seconds later tears are falling into Lorelai's face too.

Mom holding her daughter in quiet hallway.  
"I miss him..", she whisperes.  
"Me too, mom." 


	3. 3 Clearing heads and stuff

Hey folks!

This time I did this differently. First I wrote in Finnish, then the same text in English.

I really tried to get better on this but I think that it takes more than just a one chapther to actually get better.

I wanted put this on at Sunday, wich was my 14th birthday.

But things turned out to be this way. I hope you like it and keep going on with sending me the comments. They're really helping. Thank you!

* * *

Chapther 3 "Clearing heads and stuff"

"How is she doing, by the way?", Lane asks from Rory whos' sitting beside her.

Rory takes a deep breath and then looks at Lane.  
"Nothing new", she sighs and drops her eyes to the corner of the red carpet wich is lying on the floor of Lane's new house. "I thought things would chance when I saw her at the Yale thing.. She hugged me, and told that she misses Luke. At home, she started acting just like before.

If it's possible, I think it even got worse."

Lane looks at Rory without saying a word. She has been really careful with her words near to Rory. She wouldn't want to say anything wrong to her. Finally Lane encourages herself.

"Rory, you should talk to her. To be honest, you don't seem any better than your mom."

Rory is a bit confused about this straight talk Lane's giving to her. It also feels good. Right.

"How could I look happy when the person I most love is suffering like that?", she asks and openes her eyes she just has closed. Lane is staring at her with weird look in her eyes.

"You can't be there for her, if you're standing in the same line with her."  
"What do you mean?"

"I know you're sad for your mom, but you loved Luke a lot. You have to face the feelings again, if it's not for yourself, then at least for your mom. I'm not asking you get over it, I'm asking you to think these things and then talk with your mom. It was really brave of you to share it on that stage in Yale but I think that one time isn't enough. I know it hurts you but eventually the pain stops if you face what happened."

Rory stares at Lane with no words coming out of her mouth.

Then she openes her mouth and says: "Okay. I'll talk with her after the Friday-night dinner today."

Lane just nods with a little, little smile on her face.

"Maybe I should go for a walk. You know, clear my head a bit", Rory gets up and picks up her jacket. She turns her back to Lane and walks to the door.

When Rory's opening the door Lane suddenly calls out for her name.

Rory turns over and looks at Lane. "What?"

"Are we okay?"

Rory takes a moment. "Yeah, of course we are."  
She runs back and hugs Lane.

"Are you sure you wanna come? I can go by myself too", Rory says though she knows it's kind of too late: they're standing in front of her grandparents door.

"I think I'm gonna be okay. Anyways, it's too late."

Rory turns her head and looks at the window where Lorelai's staring at:

Emily is walking to the door.

"Oh, it's so nice to have my girls here together. Come on in!"

"I hope you don't mind that the Jaggers from England are joining us tonight. They're heading back to home tomorrow so this was last night", Emily chats and helps them with their coats.

"Of course it's okay", Rory takes a quick look at her mom's eyes.

They are stony.

Emily leads girls to the living room where the old couple is already.  
They both have grey hairs and boring, brown clothes on.  
They have gotten up politely. "I am so sorry for what happened to your husband.."

After shaking Lorelai's and Rory's hands Mrs. Jagger sits again.

Lorelai doesn't say a thing. She stares in front of her.

"Yeah, well, life goes on", Emily says and gives a look at Richard's eyes.

Rory sits next to her mom, looking a bit concerned.

Unlike Lorelai, she's putting a tiny fake smile on her face.

"Yes well.. How are you girls doing now?", Mr. Jagger sips the little drink in his hand.

Lorelai doesn't move at all. Not her body, her face or even her eyes.

"We're doing okay, thank you", Rory answeres quickly when she sees that Lorelai isn't going to do that. "Well, that's good. I mean, this must be hard with the pregnancy and all. I assume you're still going to keep the baby, right?", looks directly at Lorelai now.

"None of your business", Lorelai has suddenly gotten up from the couch.

Emily is shocked. "Lorelai!"

Lorelai rushes to the kitchen with a drama walk. "Pardon me", she whisperes from the door.

"Mom!", Rory tries to stand up but Emily is gently pushing her back to the couch.

"I go talk to her", Emily says and leaves the room.

"What was that all about?", Emily is standing by the door.

Lorelai is looking out from the window, so Emily doesn't see her face.

"I didn't come here to hear your friends telling how sorry they are."

"They're just being polite. Wich apparently is too hard for you."

"I can come here and act like I'm doing okay, but I'm not gonna talk about what happened.

Never. And you should better get used to it."

"So answering on a few simple questions is so freaking hard for you?"

"Yes!"

"But why Lorelai? Why it's so hard to share the infromation with your parents? I think we are allowed to know how you're doing after all this."

"How hard it's for you to understand that I can't just move on?"

They're yelling at each other and everyone in living room are sure hearing every singe word.

"Of course you can't. I think I haven't asked you to move on, am I?"

"I can see it coming for sure."

"What is that I did so wrong again?"

Lorelai is turning over to Emily now. Her cheeks are all red and wet for crying.

"Nothing mother. I am sorry", She whisperes and walks back to the living room.

It's late evening when Rory and Lorelai are driving back to home.

Rory takes a quick look at her mom.

"Are you okay?", she asks and turns her eyes away from Lorelai.

Lorelai stares the road in front of her. "Yeah."

"Mom.. you don't seem okay."

"Not you too?"

"Not me too?"

"I don't need to be take care of."

"But you're not okay either."

"So you except me to be okay week after my husband died?"

Lorelai's getting mad. She's almost yelling, again.

"No, I don't. I except you to cry and be off work first weeks. But you don't cry, you are spending most of your time at work. You don't speak to me almost at all. You're not you anymore." Rory's trying to keep her voice calm.

"Rory, I told you. I can't face it yet."

"But mom.."

"Rory please! I don't want to hear it. I don't need you to take care of me. Just go back to New York and go back to work. I don't wanna live like this, under all this pressure."

Now she's yelling. In a small car, her voice is loud. Rory's turning her face away from Lorelai.  
"You're kicking me out?"

"No I'm not. I'm just saying, you have to go back to work soon They're not gonna wait around for you long. You're new there", Lorelai calms her voice a bit.

Rory knows Lorelai is right, and because she loves her job she knows she has to go back soon. Even if she wanted to say with her mom.

"You're not yourself", Rory repeats herself and closes her eyes.


	4. 4 Daddy is a star in her night sky

Im sorry. It's been too long. And I'm sorry, this isn't good.

I don't know what has gotten into me. Writing in English is getting really hard. I don't know different words anymore, I feel like I've used them all.

I know this chapther is a step back. I shouldn't be posting it. I really DON'T know why I'm posting it.

But I wanna keep on going with this story, and I will need your help. Beta Readers.  
Tell me about this thing more, please. I don't know anything about it, I mean, I know something, but not much.  
I would appreciate any information.. What this thing is? Where can I get one?

I mean, I don't wanna stop writing this. I know the ending already and it is not close. There's a lot I wanna write.

I just.. need your help. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Daddy is a star in her night sky**

"I need to leave soon, I'll be back at 2p.m for sure", Lorelai's sitting in the kitchen of Dragonfly Inn. She holds a big cup of coffee in her hands and stares outside from the window.

"Oh, alright. Is there anything you need me to do?", Sookie is looking at Lorelai.

"No, I think Michel can handle everything. It's not so busy out there this time of day", Lorelai takes a look at Sookie who has sat down in front of her.

"Okay, so can I ask where are you going?", Sookie asks with a innocently voice.

Lorelai coughs and turns her eyes into empty coffee cup in her hands.

"I have a doctor's appointment."

Sookie turns her eyes away too. "Oh, alright."

Everything has been so weird between them since Luke's death.

Lorelai raises her arm and drinks what's left in the cup. She puts it to the basin and gets up.

Just when she's about opening the door she turns over.

"Hey Sookie, could you do me a favor?"

Lorelai squeezes red little bag she's holding.

"Anything you need."

"Could you.. come with me?"

A little smile reaches into Sookie's lips.  
"Of course."

* * *

Lorelai's laying on the doctor's table.

Sookie knocks the door and asks "Can I come in?"

Lorelai fixes her position. "Yeah, come in."  
They don't have to wait long for Lorelai's doctor.

Young, red haired women with a big white teeth openes the door.

"Hello. I'm doctor Stephens", she says - to Sookie.

"This is my friend, Sookie", Lorelai has been there once before, and the doctor know's everything about the situation. That's relief for Lorelai.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", Sookie says with a tiny voice.

Then she shake's doctor Stephen's hand.

After doctor has done everything, she takes her green file and writes few things down.

"Now, do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

Sookie turns her head to Lorelai with an interested face.

"Yes, I do", Lorelai nods - she has made her decision few days ago.

"Okay. I'm glad to tell you that you're having an another girl", doctor has a big smile.

Lorelai takes a look at Sookie. "Another girl", she whisperes.

There's something in her eyes.

* * *

Sookie and Lorelai are sitting in car.

"I'm glad everything's well", Sookie says but keeps her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, me too", Lorelai whisperes. She's looking out of window too.

Then Lorelai turns her head to Sookie.

"Hey, thank you.. for coming with me. It was really important for me.."  
"Anytime."

Sookie just turns the radio of the drive they don't speak.

Sookie stops the car in front of Dragonfly Inn.

Just before Lorelai's opening the door she suddenly says:  
"Lorelai.. Can I ask you something?"

Sookie has a serious tone in her voice now.

Lorelai turns to Sookie with a confused face.

"Sure."

"What you're gonna say to her?"

"Who?"

"The baby."

Long silence. They just stare at each other.

"Daddy is a star in her night sky..", Lorelai whisperes then.


End file.
